


Love Me, Love You

by Elysifer



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro has a fat ass, Akira is a fuckboi & is thirsting over Akechi, Bottom Akechi Goro, Crossdressing, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Nurse Akechi Goro, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Top Kurusu Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysifer/pseuds/Elysifer
Summary: Gou-chan stops, hands freezing on the buttons of his dress. He looks down at Akira and he knows it's a challenge. "Yeah? What are you going to do about it then?"Oh, Akira's gonna show him exactly what he's going to do about it.-Akechi is Tae's backstreet assistant nurse and Akira is determined to have his way with him.((This fic is gifted to edenfire (on tumblr!) for their beautiful art they dedicated to me.))





	Love Me, Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edenfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfire/gifts).

> As I said in the summary, this fic is a gift to edenfire <3 I spent a while working on this and I'm glad it's finally done, yay! If you're a goroboy and shuake fan, I highly recommend checking out edenfire on tumblr. Like seriously, the art is just *chef kiss* Very cutest & pink, it's pretty much all my fantasies for Akechi haha.

The day of Akira's downfall begins with a text from Tae notifying him of his appointment with her at six. Akira usually doesn't stick to schedules, preferring to just waltz in whenever, but Aphrodite herself must've been looking out for him that day because as soon as he enters the clinic, he's blessed with the sight of the largest ass he's ever seen. Bent over and clad in a sexy nurse's outfit complete with thigh highs and sky-high heels, Akira is sure this person would make anyone drop to their knees in awe. He almost wants to start a new religion based on this person because their ass is that heavenly. Seriously, the need to shove his entire face in those pretty, round cheeks is maddening.

As it turns out, the cutie with the wondrous booty is Tae's assistant nurse who goes by the name Gou-chan. He's actually been working there for a few months already and Akira feels insulted that Tae neglected to tell him that. He feels even worse for not knowing someone as beautiful as Gou-chan was working right under his nose since Akira's ability to sniff out a good butt is uncanny.

_ "When were you going to tell me you hired heaven personified?" _ Akira says to Tae later. _ "Or hell. I can't tell." _

_ "I wasn't. Your good boy act you like to play can't fool me. We both know what you'll do if you get your dirty little hands on him, guinea pig." _

Tae makes it sound worse than it is. Akira's got a list of numbers back at home along with the label 'heartbreaker' to match, but that's about it. He's not some kind of pervert or anything, just a guy with an appreciation for attractive people. It got him into trouble a few times in his hometown, but he seemed to have a natural way with people that helped him get out of sticky situations.

Getting arrested didn't really change anything- actually it seemed like it added to his appeal- except bring him to a more diverse playing field. Sure, it sucked having to go through all that shit, but he ended up making a whole new group of friends and acquaintances along with the bonus of the nurse with the great behind. He guesses there's a bright side to being falsely accused of assault.

Still, bad boy reputation or not, he makes it a goal to try and win Gou-chan over. Tae accuses him of thinking with his dick but Akira can tell she's wishing him luck. Apparently he's got his work cut out for him because this Gou-chan isn't known for giving in easily. It's a good thing Akira isn't either.

Challenge accepted then.

Three months in and he can definitely say that without a doubt, Gou-chan is the most enticing being he's ever met. Just looking at him does stupid things to Akira's already stupid brain (and _god_, is Akira so, so stupid), literally causing him to short circuit whenever Gou-chan comes into his immediate view. He has the appearance of a Victoria's Secret model and the allure of Lucifer himself- a natural temptress. Getting to know his personality had been the last strike to Akira's sanity; Gou-chan is like a hurricane of different facets of himself that is sure to do serious damage to him one day. Akira can't help but find the danger horribly arousing.

Cunning, secretive, and intelligent, Gou-chan is the worst and best mix for someone like Akira. They bond over their mutual love for philosophy and have engaging debates even during Gou-chan's shifts. He never lets Akira win easily, always questioning his logic and leaving Akira feeling frustrated after. It's a good thing Akira learned the fastest way to shut Gou-chan up is through teasing; he can't say shit back at him with his face all red.

It only occurs to Akira late at night one day, when he's looking up the compatibility between his and Gou-chan's star signs, that he might just be a little bit in love. 

_ Fuck. _

  
  


-

  
  


Gou-chan looks like the cat who's got the cream, eyes twinkling in the dim lighting of the clinic all the while sucking down a cherry red lollipop like it's his job. He leans against Tae's desk and looks Akira up and down, knowing but unimpressed. Akira can't blame him, he's just as embarrassed at himself for showing up when the clinic is clearly closed with his dick half hard. In his defense, they've both been beating around the bush for too long now and Akira really rather have Gou-chan beat around something else.

Finally, Gou-chan pops the lollipop out of his mouth and lets it rest on his pouty bottom lip. Akira thinks this might be even worse.

"You know Tae isn't here, right. She left earlier. I'm just here for cleanup," Gou-chan says, crossing his legs to no doubt show off how the band of his thigh highs squeeze his skin.

"Y-yeah," Akira stutters, feeling like a fool. "There was just something…" He trails off, not knowing where he was going with that sentence but feeling the need to say something, _ anything _to finally push their relationship to the next level. It's been eating away at him for days and he's sure that if he doesn't get his dick wet soon, he'll probably break. Circle jerk sessions are only good for so long.

Gou-chan grins devilishly at him and raises a brow like he's waiting for Akira to continue while knowing he's got nothing to say; Akira knows Gou-chan likes to make him squirm. And by god it works. His throat feels like sandpaper and swallowing does him no favours, not when Gou-chan is standing across from him looking like an oasis in the scorching hot desert. Every second that he doesn't have his hands on him is torture. It's humiliating to admit but true nonetheless.

"There was just something…?" Gou-chan mocks, keeping up that perfect smile like Akira isn't over here dying. "What was there, hm, Kurusu-kun? Was it a problem with the weed? No, it can't be, you're not picky with your drugs right? Anything's good for you."

Akira knows full well that Gou-chan is just egging him on at this point but it works regardless. He's just got that kind of personality that rubs people the wrong way, or right way in Akira's case. He wonders if this is what he gets after all those years of fucking around. 

"I can give you another batch if you really want it," Gou-chan continues, grabbing a plastic bag of weed from one of the drawers in Tae's desk and shaking it lightly to show Akira. It looks tempting, but so do Gou-chan's sharp red fingernails and Akira knows which one he finds more attractive right now.

When Akira doesn't respond, Gou-chan shrugs and undoes the top buttons on his dress just enough to slip the plastic bag inside. He whispers _ 'too bad' _while looking at Akira with hooded eyes, eyelashes long enough to cast shadows on his cheeks. He buttons up his dress and it only makes Akira want to rip it open again.

Yeah. His dick says enough is enough.

"Fuck, no there's no problem with the weed," Akira snaps, a little late but clearly done with Gou-chan acting like he's got the high ground. "The problem is with my dick and how you're not on your knees sucking it right now."

Gou-chan stops, hands freezing on the buttons of his dress. He looks down at Akira and he knows it's a challenge. "Yeah? What are you going to do about it then?" 

Oh, Akira's gonna show him exactly what he's going to do about it.

He doesn't give Gou-chan time to react before striding towards him with swift steps and grabbing him by the hips to shove him backwards. A sharp breath escapes Gou-chan's lips when his back meets the wall and Akira pushes against him just a bit harder to really make him feel it. He grabs a fistful of his hair and sharply pulls it to the side so the entirety of his neck is exposed to him, his Adam's apple looking good enough to bite. Akira's lips meet the underside of his jaw, working little lovebites into the unblemished skin there. He wants the whole world to know he's got his mark imprinted on Gou-chan. He wants people to ask him what happened as they point at his neck. He wants Gou-chan to blush and tell them it was Akira who did it- who ruined him for anyone else.

He pops the buttons on Gou-chan's dress, only barely dipping his hand so that he can feel how his heart pitter-patters inside his chest and how warm his skin feels. Akira snatches away the packet of weed and rips it open with his teeth. He holds it underneath Gou-chan's nose, forcing him smell it.

"You're so dirty, Gou-chan," Akira whispers into the hollow of his throat, dull teeth scraping against the delicate skin there. "Stealing drugs from your employer now…"

"I just did it so you would take it out," Gou-chan replies, laughing around a moan. "You're so easy to play, Kurusu-kun."

Akira tosses away the weed, uncaring of where it lands, although he knows he's definitely going to have to clean it up later; Tae will have his head if he doesn't.

"Yeah? Wanna test that theory?"

Gou-chan smiles while biting his lip and presses a hand against Akira's chest, pushing him so that the backs of his legs hit the edge of the clinic bed. He's got those honeyed eyes trained on him as he reaches up to adjust the nurse's hat on top of his head and fix his dress buttons. If he's trying to look presentable he's got a long way to go; he has the word 'filthy' written all over him.

"Kurusu-kun, please lie still…" Gou-chan says in a sweetened tone when he finally leans himself over Akira, doe eyes blinking softly. Akira thinks he looks like an angel and vows right then and there to worship the very ground he walks on for the rest of his life.

Gou-chan's hands slide up over his thighs and chest, sharp fingernails catching against the neck of his shirt and the edge of his pants. Akira rolls his head back and breathes heavily through his nose when he feels one of his soft hands finally make contact with the straining tent in his pants. His touches are light and feathery, pressing his palm down and scraping a nail against the zipper every so often. It's nice and it makes Akira's brain all cloudy but right now he wants something more- _harder_.

He grabs at Gou-chan's hand and presses down to show him exactly how he wants it. They lock eyes and Gou-chan bites down on his lip when Akira takes control of his movements. He pushes down until it almost hurts, the pressure of both of their hands making goosebumps rise along his arms. Gou-chan apparently decides he needs to drive Akira even more crazy, and so his wet tongue joins the mix, staining the side of his bulge with saliva. There's so much that it even drips down to dampen the area surrounding it, creating a puddle of spit and sweat that makes everything even more dirty. It sends fireworks flying off inside his foggy head and Akira strains to last just a bit longer.

The air is hot like fire in between them and every time he breathes in, all Akira can smell is Gou-chan's sweet scent. It's addictive and spellbinding in all the right ways. He wants to bottle it up and hold it tight; hide it away someplace safe like a secret just for him.

Waves of pleasure wash against Akira's body and he feels the pressure build up in his groin with every slow rock of their hands and broad lick of Gou-chan's tongue. Just as he's about to burst in his pants, he feels sharp nails embed themselves into the skin of his left arm, shocking him enough to rip his orgasm away from him. He looks down into Gou-chan's deep brown eyes and feels a bead of sweat drip down from his brow. Gou-chan doesn't say anything, but instead, presses his tongue into the slit of his pants to flick at the zipper. With his eyes locked on Akira's, he catches the metal in between his teeth and drags it down while his nimble fingers pop open the button of his jeans. His hot breath ghosts over Akira's hard cock as he slowly noses down his briefs.

"_Fuck_," Akira curses through his teeth when he feels Gou-chan's warm mouth close over the head of his dick. He fists his honeyed hair just so he can ground himself to something, the wet suction of his mouth feeling just short of otherworldly. No, it must be _heaven_. Akira pushes down on Gou-chan's head and he hears him choke a bit around his cock. _ God, that's so hot_, he thinks as he bites his knuckles harshly.

Akira quickly loses himself in the fog of pleasure that Gou-chan brings him. With every tug of his dick he falls deeper and deeper into him, almost fearing that he'll never leave. He doesn't know if he wants to at this point, when he knows how good he feels wrapped around his cock. This time when Akira feels his orgasm approaching, blessedly, Gou-chan doesn't stop him. He gives himself into the pleasure and tilts his head back while pushing Gou-chan's down. For a moment, the only things that exist in Akira's world are the slow suction of lips and the light bouncing around behind his eyes.

"Was it good?" Akira hears Gou-chan croak out a few seconds later. He opens his eyes just in time to watch Gou-chan lick up the last of Akira's cum still clinging to parts of himself, however ignoring the mess that coats his face. The sight is enough to make Akira want to go again but he knows he's not going to get it up for a while after this.

"Amazing…" he replies, gazing at Gou-chan like he's God come down from the heavens. "That was… You were…"

"Amazing, yeah I heard you." Gou-chan smiles up at him, looking way too innocent with his face covered in semen like that. He tucks Akira back into his pants, making him hiss a little when he feels his hand on his sensitive cock, and then rests his head on his thigh. "We should do this again."

"Oh, we're _ definitely _ doing this again. But next time I'm going to be the one in charge, got that?" Akira hasn't forgotten about Gou-chan's perfect ass. He's been waiting to get his hands on it since day one. "Also, hey, do you need any help?"

Gou-chan looks up at him bashfully and lifts up his dress just enough so that Akira can see the cum coating his thighs and stockings. _ Holy shit. _

"I may have… touched myself while you were fucking my throat," he says with his cheeks aflame.

Akira looks up to the heavens and sends a quick prayer for his sanity and also a thanks to God because let's face it, God is the best bro there is for looking out for his dick.

_ Score. _

**Author's Note:**

> OMAKE:
> 
> "Dude," Ryuji says, handing Akira the blunt. "Your first words to him were 'fuck, your ass is phat'?"
> 
> "Yeah." He takes a drag and pretends not to notice Ryuji's judging stare. "Yeah."


End file.
